<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Архив by Vivisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145392">Архив</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha'>Vivisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Het, Gen, Routine, Security Service</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если даже у каждого врача есть своё кладбище, что и говорить о тех, кому по должности положено не жизни спасать. Будни человека, руководящего одной из самых тёмных сторон деятельности своего государства.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Архив</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брайан неловко поправил воротник форменной рубашки, тщетно изображая невозмутимость. Не стоило ему вмешивать в это дело Бюро Госбезопасности. Не все шансы были упущены, не все нити распутаны. Только вот все пути пока что вели в здешний архив пятилетней давности.</p><p>А если намеренно спустить дело на тормозах, как бы не оказаться в гранитных стенах главного здания Бюро в качестве уже обвиняемого, что ничем, в сущности, не отличается от признанного виновным.</p><p>— Итак, дело номер сорок семь пятнадцать, верно?</p><p>Брайан судорожно кивнул. Усилием воли он заставил себя не отводить взгляда от собеседника — на него смотрели глаза не солдата, но убийцы.</p><p>— Не стоит так нервничать, мистер Стирлинг. Вам ведь ничего не грозит, во всяком случае, сегодня, — молодой директор Бюро на пару мгновений нацепил маску показного радушия и тут же вернулся к изучению старомодной картонной папки с разлинованными листами, исписанными плотным почерком.</p><p>На взгляд Брайана, полковник Джонатан Грейвз выглядел слишком юным и слишком привлекательным для своей должности. Впрочем, даже если однажды он и был неплохим человеком, после семи лет на подобном посту никто не сумел бы остаться прежним.</p><p>— Ах, дело Люси, — оживился директор. — Теперь я начинаю понимать, зачем вы обратились ко мне. Помнится, тогда у меня было несколько свидетелей, которых оказалось... скажем, нелегко разговорить.</p><p>— Избавьте меня от подробностей, — резко оборвал его Брайан. — Меня интересуют материалы архива, и только.</p><p>— Понимаю, — директор сухо усмехнулся, вставая. — Понадобится некоторое время, чтобы найти то, о чём вы просите. Так что можете располагаться. И, кстати, пьём мы здесь, вопреки слухам, обычный кофе — если хотите, вам приготовит сопровождающий, — с этими словами он исчез в дверном проёме, ведущем в глубины здания.</p><p> </p><p>— Ваш пропуск, сэр, — хмурый охранник вернул Джонатану ламинированную карту.</p><p>Решётка перед массивной дверью отъехала в сторону под противный писк электронной системы, пропуская посетителя в архив.</p><p>Ряды стеллажей с нумерованными полками тянулись дальше, чем можно было разглядеть в тусклом свете ламп, висящих над входом. Джонатан щёлкнул переключателем, и вдоль прохода вспыхнула дорожка желтоватых огней. Немного поразмыслив, он снял с подставки фонарь и продолжил путь.</p><p>Конечно, Джонатан мог бы просто включить основное освещение, но полутьма куда лучше соответствовала атмосфере этого места. Тем более, торопиться ему было некуда.</p><p>Вопреки технологическому прогрессу, все документы архива хранились в бумажном виде, что усложняло задачу потенциальному взломщику. Удалённый доступ к материалам невозможен, а значит, нарушителю пришлось бы заявиться сюда лично — и попасть в захлопнувшуюся ловушку.</p><p>Когда Джонатан просматривал висящий на внешней стенке стеллажа перечень кодовых названий, коммуникатор на ухе завибрировал, сообщая о входящем вызове.</p><p>— Слушаю, — голос слабым эхом разнёсся по просторному помещению.</p><p>— Вам поступил звонок на личный номер, сэр, — сообщил оператор на другом конце внутренней линии.</p><p>— Видимо, Анна, — задумчиво произнёс Джонатан. — Переключите на меня.</p><p>Не то чтобы использование служебной линии на режимном объекте в личных целях считалось в порядке вещей, но одним из преимуществ руководящей должности была возможность подкорректировать правила в свою пользу. А что касается вышестоящих инстанций — пока Джонатан выполнял свою работу, на мелкие вольности закрывали глаза.</p><p>К тому же, немногие люди смогли бы делать то, что делал он. И ещё меньше смогли бы делать это как следует.</p><p>— Алло, это я.</p><p>— Ты на работе? — Судя по посторонним звукам, Анна была на улице.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Сфера деятельности Джонатана не располагала людей к близкому общению, так что он предпочитал умалчивать о деталях. Да и на официальных приёмах он представлялся как полковник Грейвз, не уточняя должности. В конце концов, мало ли на службе полковников?</p><p>У него самого не возникло бы проблем при обсуждении, например, жёстких методов допроса — чего не скажешь об окружающих.</p><p>— Ты чего-то хотела? — наконец спросил Джонатан.</p><p>— Ты давно не приезжал. Всё в порядке?</p><p>— Да. — Он подтянул к себе железную стремянку, чтобы подобраться к верхней полке. — У меня в последнее время много дел, — это не было настоящей ложью.</p><p>Сейчас-то Джонатан определённо занимался делами.</p><p>— Так или иначе, где ты работаешь? — с лёгким нажимом поинтересовалась Анна.</p><p>— Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос, не так ли? — Джонатан осторожно вытянул нужную ему папку.</p><p>В коммуникаторе послышалось невнятное бормотание.</p><p>— Ты играешь нечестно.</p><p>— Ага, — с лёгкой усмешкой подтвердил он. — Выигрывает только тот, кто нарушает правила. Если речь не о законах физики, конечно.</p><p>— Ладно, — вздохнула Анна, — ты сегодня приедешь?</p><p>— Думаю, да. — Джонатан пролистал папку, проверяя, соответствует ли содержание заголовку. — Посмотрим. — И он отключился.</p><p>Прежде чем покинуть архив, Джонатан обернулся на бессчётные ряды стеллажей, задумавшись.</p><p>Пусть должность директора Бюро Госбезопасности давала ему власть над человеческими жизнями, настоящую власть, по сравнению с которой политическая власть обыкновенного чиновника казалась блеклой пустышкой, эта работа затягивала в омут. Многое из хранившегося здесь было результатом его собственных деяний — лучшее доказательство тому, что, даже если Джонатан уйдёт отсюда навсегда, оставленный след не стереть.</p><p>И значит, для кого-то он по-прежнему будет тем, кто есть сейчас. Люди прощают и забывают многое, но не всё. С другой стороны, если Джонатан захочет убрать потенциального противника, он едва ли провалится. Невозможное он уже совершал.</p><p>Джонатан ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям и зашагал к выходу.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, сэр. — У поста охраны его ждал помощник. — К нам поступил запрос из Министерства обороны. Требуется ваше личное участие.</p><p>— Я понял, спасибо. — Джонатан отдал ему найденную папку. — Прежде чем отдать это капитану Стирлингу, напомните ему о том, что предоставленные ему сведения являются государственной тайной. Так, чтобы он точно понял.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты не переодевался после работы? — Судя по её голосу, Анна была недовольна.</p><p>— Не-а, — лениво протянул Джонатан, перелистывая утреннюю газету.</p><p>Когда он закончил рабочий день, на улице уже светало — а перспектива отоспаться в мягкой кровати в компании приятной женщины казалась слишком заманчивой, чтобы тратить время на смену одежды.</p><p>На какое-то время звуки копошения из соседней комнаты затихли.</p><p>— Это что, кровь? — Выглянувшая к нему Анна держала в руках его вчерашнюю рубашку.</p><p>Опустив газету и присмотревшись, Джонатан заметил на тёмно-синей ткани пару пятен. И правда, кровь.</p><p>— Не моя, — спокойно ответил он, возвращаясь к чтению.</p><p>— О, замечательно, — повысила голос Анна, подходя к кухонному столу. — А пистолет в кармане твоего пальто, стало быть, оказался там совершенно случайно. — Она смяла газетный лист, вырвав его из рук Джонатана. — Думаю, нам есть что обсудить.</p><p>Похоже, очередные его отношения вскоре подойдут к концу. На случай подобных вопросов у него имелись ответы — вот только Анна была слишком умна, чтобы в конечном итоге не докопаться до истины.</p><p>Глупых девушек Джонатан на дух не переносил.</p><p> </p><p>С неба срывались мелкие капли дождя.</p><p>— Думаешь, я буду оправдываться?</p><p>— Ты... Нет, серьёзно, Джон. — Анна ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — Проблема именно в том, что ты не видишь никакой проблемы. Даже не в том, что ты лгал мне, — продолжала распаляться она. — Да как вообще можно относиться к этому настолько безразлично?</p><p>— Как видишь, — устало выдохнул Джонатан.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что сказать. Правда, не знаю. Просто... Не появляйся больше в моей квартире. — Она развернулась на каблуках и, прежде чем спуститься в подземный переход, бросила через плечо: — Не хочу больше тебя видеть. Никогда.</p><p>Постояв на месте с пару секунд, Джонатан пожал плечами и, сунув руки в карманы, двинулся в сторону ближайшего прилавка с кофе.</p><p>Расплатившись с натянуто улыбнувшейся продавщицей, он осторожно взял в руки горячий картонный стакан и сделал небольшой глоток. Кофе, к слову, оказался вполне приличным. Джонатан облокотился о прилавок и обвёл шумную улицу скучающим взглядом.</p><p>— Неудачный день? — поинтересовалась стоявшая с ним рядом девушка в облегающем пальто.</p><p>— Отнюдь. Этот день удачен хотя бы тем, что со мной заговорила прекрасная незнакомка. — Джонатан знал, как разговаривать с женщинами, чтобы вызвать интерес.</p><p>— Ложь, — ровно произнесла она.</p><p>— Что именно? — Любопытно разворачивалась ситуация.</p><p>— И первое, и второе. У вас сегодня действительно не самый удачный день, и вы вовсе не считаете меня прекрасной незнакомкой. — Девушка довольно улыбнулась, и Джонатан узнал её улыбку.</p><p>Именно эту улыбку он временами видел в зеркале.</p><p>— Неплохо, — оценил Джонатан.</p><p>День становился всё лучше и лучше.</p><p> </p><p>Джонатан шёл по широким коридорам знакомым маршрутом, и люди расступались перед ним. Здешние чиновники, натасканные замечать детали, видели кобуру на его поясе. Единицам разрешалось носить оружие в пределах президентской администрации — следовательно, с Джонатаном, кем бы он ни был, следовало считаться.</p><p>Один из гвардейцев, стоявших на страже у лакированной дубовой двери, шагнул навстречу Джонатану и с коротким кивком пропустил его внутрь.</p><p>— Добрый день, полковник, — хрипло поприветствовал Джонатана хозяин кабинета, не отворачиваясь от окна.</p><p>— Вы вызывали меня, мистер Президент.</p><p>— Да. Есть дело по вашему профилю, — удивительно бодро для своего возраста президент обошёл стол и снял с полки стопку бумаг.</p><p>— Насколько серьёзное? — уточнил Джонатан, прикидывая причины, по которым ему не могли передать поручение через третьих лиц.</p><p>Бумаги шлёпнулись на стол, и президент вытащил один из файлов, давая Джонатану его рассмотреть.</p><p>— Вы знаете, что я держу в руках, полковник?</p><p>— Не буду делать вид, что никогда его не видел. Это моё личное дело. — Джонатан пожал плечами. — Неужели вы предлагаете мне провести расследование в отношении самого себя? — эта мысль показалась ему забавной — хотя бы потому, что не приходила в голову прежде. — Это немного... чересчур даже для меня.</p><p>— Нет, полковник, вы фигурируете не как обвиняемый, а как свидетель. Взгляните. — Президент указал на оставшуюся стопку документов.</p><p>Заинтригованный, Джонатан подошёл ближе.</p><p>— Любопытно. — Со смазанной фотографии смотрела его новая знакомая. — Видимо, мы похожи гораздо больше, чем я предполагал.</p><p>Жаль, что подобных людей он никогда не оставляет в живых.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>06.01.2017</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>